1. Technical Field
Several aspects of the present invention relate to an electrode assembly and a battery.
2. Related Art
As a power supply for many electrical devices such as portable information devices, a lithium battery (including a primary battery and a secondary battery) has been used. The lithium battery includes a positive electrode, a negative electrode, and an electrolyte layer which is placed between the layers of these electrodes and mediates the conduction of a lithium ion.
Recently, as a lithium battery having both of a high energy density and safety, an all-solid-state lithium battery using a solid electrolyte as a forming material of an electrolyte layer has been proposed (see, for example, JP-A-2006-277997, JP-A-2004-179158, and Japanese Patent No. 4615339).
As such an all-solid-state lithium battery, those having a high output power and a high capacity stably over a long period of time have been demanded, however, it cannot be said that an all-solid-state lithium battery in the related art has sufficient such characteristics.